


Tis Just a Fright

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Halloween, Irondad, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony takes his sons to the Halloween Fair.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	Tis Just a Fright

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffity fluff

In honesty, Tony had known this was going to happen.

But Peter had been so adamant. He was " _six years old now_ " and that meant he " _wasn’t scared of anything, daddy_ ".

Tony sighs. The Halloween Fair is in full-swing. Life-like rotting corpses, strewn entrails, jumping skeletons and high-pitched screams. Harley’s having the time of his life. Eleven years old and decked out in pirate gear, he careens towards the Haunted House, yelling his warrior cry as he goes. 

Peter, on the other hand, gets too close to a pumpkin that shouts _got you!_ and promptly bursts into tears. 

He runs to Tony, clinging to his legs and shaking with fear. "Daddy!" He wails, trembling, "I wanna go! I wanna go!"

Tony lifts his tiny boy into his arms and feels Peter's wet face bury into his neck. He holds him tight, sympathy welling up in his chest. He _knew_ this was going to happen, and he'd let Peter come anyway. Peter's hands are fisted into Tony's shirt, and he's sniffling and it's so damn heart-breaking Tony can hardly bear to hear it. 

"Hey bud, hey, it's okay," Tony soothes, rubbing his son's back. Peter's dressed like a red crayon, with a triangle hat and a red onesie, crayon scribbles all over his face, it's ridiculously adorable. He kisses the mop of chestnut curls and beckons Harley over.

Harley eyes him dubiously, his eyepatch flipped up to show that suspicious blue gaze. 

"Harls..." Tony begins and Harley glares in outrage.

"No! We just got here! _Dad!_ You cannot be serious!"

Tony pinches the bridge of his nose with his free hand. Peter's still crying, and Harley's eleven years old and not prone to moments of selflessness. "Peter's scared, Harley," he says apologetically, "he wants to go home."

"You promised! You promised we could come here, and we just got here. This isn't fair." Harley's eyes glitter with frustrated anger. "We always do what _he_ wants."

Normally, Tony would reprimand Harley. Teach him to look out for his little brother. Teach him how to share and put others first. But Tony can count on one hand the number of arguments Harley's actually won the past month. They'd seen the Peppa Pig musical in the cinema instead of the new Batman movie. They'd had chocolate ice-cream for dessert instead of Harley's favourite chocolate pizza, and instead of going roller-blading, they'd gone to the zoo to sate Peter's newest obsession with giraffes. 

It's Halloween. Harley's favourite holiday. And Tony did promise. 

"Pete," Tony murmurs gently, pulling back to try and see his littlest boy's face. Peter blinks, lashes clumped together with tears. He's still so pale, cheeks red and splotchy. "Shh, baby, it's okay. It's not real, you know that? It's all fake. It's robots. You like robots." 

Peter casts his huge eyes around the park a little. "...Like DUM-E?" He whispers. 

Tony nods, beaming reassuringly. "Exactly. Your brother's having fun." 

Peter scrunches his nose at that, looking down at Harley. His bottom lip trembles. 

Tony shoots Harley a look. Harley rolls his eyes. 

"It's fun." Harley says, tone bored even though it's in his interest to entice Peter, "There's that pink candy you like."

At that, Peter's interest is piqued. "Zam bar?"

"Yeah, there's this clown near the terror tent that's handing them out." Harley rubs his face and looks up at Tony long-sufferingly. "Can I go now, dad?"

"Yes, thank you, Harley," Tony mutters dryly. So much for brotherly love.

"I wan' a zam bar." Peter squeaks, craning his neck this way and that. 

Tony snorts, heading towards Terror Tent. "You got it, buddy. And remember, it's all fake, okay?"

Peter nods seriously. "I'll hold you extra-extra tight just in case."

Tony beams. 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess posting this so early makes it more of a Summerween fic...
> 
> MWAH


End file.
